Cambios
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Momiji decide mudarse a casa de Shigure. Hatori detesta la idea... [Hatori x Momiji onesided]


**Cambios**

Hatori lo había visto venir.

Había visto la sonrisa, anormalmente deslumbrante, que aparecía en sus labios con la sola mención de una visita a casa de Shigure. Había visto el chispeo emocionado de sus ojos mientras relataba la fantástica tarde que, algún día de muchos parecidos, había pasado con Tohru, Yuki y Kyo.

Había visto cada pequeño paso que progresivamente le distanció.

Y ahora llegaba el momento del salto más grande.

—¿Y Akito estuvo de acuerdo? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada discretamente. Hatori permanecía de pie, apoyando un hombro en el marco de la puerta de la casa vecina a la suya. Momiji corría de aquí para allá, empacando todas las pertenencias que planeaba llevarse; sus criados lo auxiliaban bajo sus órdenes.

El chico detuvo su diligencia por un instante para voltear hacia el mayor y contestarle con un aire de euforia.

—¡Sí! Últimamente está de acuerdo con todo. Fantástico, ¿no? —Hatori asintió. Eso también lo había notado; el creciente agotamiento del jefe de familia, y por consiguiente, el aumento de libertad para el resto del clan.

Momiji retomó sus pendientes y Hatori salió de la casa, se sentó en los escalones de la entrada y encendió un cigarrillo. Esperó una hora, hasta que todo estuvo listo. Entonces, Momiji y él abordaron el auto y se dirigieron a la casa de su primo Shigure.

Su muy estúpido primo Shigure.

Hatori no podía creer que aquél hubiera aceptado, e incluso incentivado, la idea de que Momiji se mudara fuera de la casa Sohma, a la del escritor. Y sin embargo, por más que Hatori dudara de la salud mental de su primo, Shigure lucía tan contento como siempre; nunca parecían molestarle las frecuentes visitas de Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Hatsuharu, Momiji…

¿Cómo lograba aquél soportar vivir rodeado de tantos adolescentes problemáticos y escandalosos? Desde su punto de vista, con las constantes riñas entre Yuki y Kyo debería ser suficiente.

Sin embargo, si abordaba el asunto con completa honestidad, Hatori debía admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que el posible daño psicológico con el que Shigure pudiese terminar era lo que menos le inquietaba.

La verdadera razón por la que se sentía tremendamente mortificado ante la decisión de Momiji, era una totalmente egoísta.

Además, después de tantos años velando por el joven, suponía que al menos éste podría haber pedido su opinión. No simplemente llegar con un alegre "¡Me mudo a casa de Shigure!" que hizo a Hatori palidecer.

—Hari, ¿te sientes mal? —El médico parpadeó un par de veces, despabilándose de sus reflexiones. Volteó hacia su copiloto, quien le miraba curioso y preocupado, intimidándolo con la sinceridad de sus grandes ojos color miel.

—No.

—Es que estás muy callado. —Hatori regresó su mirada hacia el camino. Momiji agachó la cabeza, pero no volvió a señalar su extrañeza. Desdobló y volvió a doblar la chaqueta que cargaba en su regazo, y se perdió del vistazo de reojo que el doctor le lanzó al sentir curiosidad por su discretamente nervioso comportamiento.

—Ya llegamos —anunció el pelinegro al estacionar el auto. Momiji sonrió entusismado y bajó velozmente del vehículo. Los cuatro que habitaban la casa los alcanzaron sin demora y entre múltiples bienvenidas los ayudaron con las maletas.

Hatori se quedó en el hogar de su primo durante un rato más del estrictamente necesario. Estuvo una media hora tomando té y charlando de temas triviales con Shigure, y mientras tanto observaba al cuarteto de menores entretenerse en un juego de cartas.

Momiji se veía exageradamente feliz; era notorio lo mucho que quería a Tohru, y lo tanto que se divertía fastidiando a Kyo. A Yuki parecía respetarlo más, pero aun así entre todos era claro que no pasaban un minuto aburridos. Momiji los extrañaba, pues ahora que los mayores asistían a la universidad local no podía verlos con la diaria frecuencia que había acostumbrado antes. ¿Pero que acaso no había podido esperar un año, para que él los alcanzara y todo aquello volviera a ser igual?

Aunque le hacía rabiar, Hatori comprendía perfectamente por qué Momiji había ansiado tanto quedarse ahí. Sin embargo, esto no era suficiente para aplacar su resentimiento.

De acuerdo, quizás él no sería tan divertido como Tohru, Yuki y Kyo. Pero dejando eso de lado, siempre había pensado que Momiji disfrutaba su compañía, que se comprendían a pesar de la diferencia de edades, pues habían compartido experiencias personales, similares y devastadoras; y había asumido que eran cómplices y que se querían. Simplemente, había esperado que aquel tuviera más consideración.

—¿Estás pensando en Kanna de nuevo? —preguntó Shigure, en un tono tranquilo y cauteloso.

Hatori asintió, aunque fuera mentira. Aunque Kanna no pasara por su mente desde mucho tiempo atrás.

No iba a confesar a su primo que la pérdida que lo tenía tan taciturno era mucho más reciente. No iba a señalar a Momiji y decir que estaba pensando en él, que lo iba a echar de menos, y _que si no te molesta Shigure, vendré para acá más seguido, sólo para verlo._

—Es hora de que me vaya —anunció despacio, exclusivamente para los oídos del novelista. No quería tener que despedirse de nadie más. Así que con el mayor disimulo, Hatori se marchó.

Esa noche no fue capaz de dormir, agobiado a cada minuto por la peligrosa dependencia que, sin darse cuenta, había desarrollado hacia un niño que lo veía simplemente como un hermano mayor. Y quien no debería ser otra cosa para él más que un hermano menor… Incluso si el chiquillo de energías inagotables, voz un tanto chirriante y encimosas costumbres, se hubiera tornado en un jovencito algo más controlado, de atractivas facciones y mirada hipnotizadora.

Y quizás todo esto se debía sencillamente a un instinto de protección ido por la borda.

De cualquier manera, no se atrevería a pedir el consejo de nadie. Era incorrecto, sería vergonzoso. Mejor dejar que la culpa por un anhelo errado le hiciera las noches imposibles; sentía tenerlo merecido.

—Hizo bien... —Hatori murmuró contra su almohada. Y rezó para que la distancia retornara todo a la normalidad.

**::::**

**Fin**


End file.
